popgoes_pizzeriafandomcom-20200214-history
Popgoes the Weasel
|type = Mascot |gender = Male |powercolor = Green |first = First Night |occupation = Lead singer of the Popgoes Pizzeria band |variations = Popgoes the Weasel Lux Popgoes Epitome Popgoes Heartless Popgoes Popgoes X (cancelled) Dreamcatcher Popgoes (cancelled)}} Popgoes the Weasel is the primary mascot and singer of The Popgoes Pizzeria. He is one of the main threats in the gameplay of POPGOES. Description Appearance As the name suggests, Popgoes the Weasel's design is based on a least weasel. Unlike the Toy animatronics, Popgoes and the rest of his bandmates have quite realistic colours, and some realistic body proportions, corresponding to the animals that they are based on. Popgoes himself has desaturated brown and beige colours, as well as some especially small legs, which mirror the anatomy of a weasel. Popgoes also has a top hat which is implied to be the same hat worn by Freddy Fazbear, bought by Fritz Glade at an auction held at Fazbear's Fright. He also has a microphone, but he isn't seen visible with it unless he's on the Popgoes Pizzeria stage. Behaviour During the day Popgoes, during the day, is a multitasker. He is programmed to do the most out of the main four that are still connected to WeaselWare, most likely due to the fact that he is the main mascot of the pizzeria. He entertains, cooks the food, cleans the place, and even helps Fritz out during the day. As a Scarecrow Popgoes, named Notes, was originally created as a "scarecrow" supposed to help Fritz by destroying one of his nightmares - Toy Bonnie. Like most of the scarecrows, Popgoes failed to help Fritz. He was designed with the idea of reuse later in The Popgoes Pizzeria, and because of that, he was created to be more kid-friendly, unable to defeat Toy Bonnie. Gameplay Popgoes' main goal during gameplay is to print out Blackrabbit, which was caused by the "Save Bonnie" command. Popgoes' starting area is the main stage, right behind you. Once he becomes active, he starts heading for CAM 04, his main hub. You can spot him to the left of you before he reaches CAM 04. Once he reaches CAM 04, he could potentially be in many different positions in that one specific camera. Once he first begins, he could be in either CAM 06, 03, 01, 02, or 05. You must check each camera to find which one he's in, and you have to be rather swift with it as well. You must find him before he prints out a Blackrabbit piece. Once you've found him in one of these specific cameras, you must press the "ROOM SHUT-DOWN" button on your phone. Which causes a Room Power error, a 3D Printer error, a Security Camera error, and if Popgoes' is in the room, a Popgoes error. This forces Popgoes' to return to CAM 04, where the cycle repeats. If Popgoes' manages to print out a piece of Blackrabbit, however, then there is nothing you can do stop him. Once he gains a part, he'll head back to CAM 04, which he will then return to the main area. Once he reaches the table, he can be seen laying down the piece he printed out onto the table and then will head back to CAM 04, where he will attempt to print out another piece. You have five attempts before Popgoes' manages to reach his final phase. However, do note that once he prints out a part from a specific camera, he will not reappear in that camera, unless it's in 06 when he is heading to 08. If he manages to print out the arms, the legs, and the torso, he will then start heading for 08, the only camera where the head is printable. He will go from CAM 06 to reach 08, so you have an attempt to stop him from reaching 08 if you shut down the room while he's in 06. You can also shut down the room while he's in 08, which will make him return to 04. If you do not stop him, however, then there is no way to stop him from finishing Blackrabbit and causing a GAME OVER. Trivia * His name is a reference to the "Pop Goes the Weasel" song. * Popgoes has 50 in-game renders, which is the biggest amount from all the animatronics. * Popgoes' Panic Jumpscare resembles The Bite of '87. That's because his Toy counterpart is Toy Bonnie, who was the culprit of the bite. * Popgoes shares his eye colour with his Toy counterpart, Toy Bonnie. However, the creator of the game, Kane Carter, has confirmed that this is simply a coincidence. * Due to an error, when Popgoes enters the Hallway from the Arcade Room when holding the left leg of Blackrabbit, a render with left arm appears, the very same as when he leaves the Art Room. The actual render with left leg didn't appear in the game by mistake. Gallery POPGOES Popgoes 2.png|Popgoes render in the Extras Popgoes_Stage.png|Popgoes on stage Hallway_popgoesparty.png|Popgoes entering the Party Room Hallway_popgoesparty2.png|Popgoes with Blackrabbit's right leg Hallway_popgoesparty3.png|Popgoes with Blackrabbit's head Hallway_popgoesarcade.png|Popgoes entering the Arcade Room Hallway_popgoesart.png|Popgoes entering the Art Room Hallway_popgoesart2.png|Popgoes with Blackrabbit's left arm Hallway_popgoesbirthday.png|Popgoes entering the Birthday Room Hallway_popgoesbirthday2.png|Popgoes with Blackrabbit's right arm Hallway_popgoeskitchen.png|Popgoes entering the Kitchen Hallway_popgoeskitchen2.png|Popgoes with Blackrabbit's torso Artroom_popgoes.png|Popgoes in Art Room Artroom_popgoes2.png|Popgoes leaving Art Room Birthdayroom_popgoes.png|Popgoes in Birthday Room Birthdayroom_popgoes2.png|Popgoes leaving Birthday Room Arcaderoom_popgoes.png|Popgoes in the Arcade Room Arcaderoom_popgoes2.png|Popgoes leaving the Arcade Room Kitchen_popgoes.png|Popgoes in the Kitchen Kitchen_popgoes2.png|Popgoes leaving the Kitchen Partyroom_popgoes.png|Popgoes in the Party Room Partyroom_popgoes2.png|Popgoes leaving the Party Room Partsandservice_popgoes.png|Popgoes in Parts & Service Partsandservice_popgoes2.png|Popgoes leaving Parts & Service with Blackrabbit's head Popgoes_Jumpscare.gif|Popgoes' Panic Jumpscare. POPGOEST2.png|An old teaser of Popgoes with Freddy Fazbear POPGOEST1.png|A teaser of Popgoes, resembling one of the Five Nights at Freddy's 4 teasers Pop_cover.png|Popgoes and Blackrabbit in the cover. Poster_FNaF3Theme.png|Five Nights at Freddy's 3-styled poster of Popgoes Figurines_FNaF3Theme.png|Five Nights at Freddy's 3-styled Popgoes figurine, along with the other characters NewspaperEnding.png|Popgoes in the scrapped newspaper ending. PfZIsa9.gif|Early Popgoes jumpscare HoS-BTS-Popgoes.jpg|Sketches of Popgoes Popgoes Figurine.png POPGOES Reprinted Popgoes Poster.jpg|A Poster of Optimized Popgoes DHMuPxNXoAIVxTZ.jpg|A Comparison of the prototype and current posters. SketchStr-Popgoes2.png|A drawing of Popgoes' microphone SketchStr-Popgoes.png|A drawing of Popgoes Blueprint-Popgoes.png|A blueprint of Popgoes' head. Greyprint-Popgoes.png Popgoes-RemakeJumpscare.gif|Popgoes' Reprinted Jumpscare Newmatpopgoes.png|An alternate render of Popgoes OptPopgoes.png|Another alternate render of Popgoes, with darker lighting ReprintedDrawing01.png ReprintedDrawing02.png ReprintedDrawing03.png ReprintedDrawing05.png ReprintedDrawing06.png ReprintedDrawing17.png ReprintedDrawing21.png ReprintedDrawing22.png ReprintedDrawing004.png ReprintedDrawing018.png ReprintedDrawing020.png Proto Popgoes 2D.png|Concept art of Prototype Popgoes heads Proto Popgoes 3D.png|A 3D model of Prototype Popgoes POPGOES Memories Memory_Card_01.png|Popgoes' Memory Card Navigation Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Popgoes Animatronics Category:POPGOES 2015 Category:POPGOES